


Splish-Splashing Around

by oncomingstorm42



Series: Imagine your OTP... [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory has a good picture of a relationship with Amy Pond, what he didn't count on was her ability to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish-Splashing Around

“Amy, are you sure about this?” Rory couldn’t help the worry that Amy’s latest stunt would land them either in trouble or possibly filmed by Mels, wherever she was. Of course, both options spelled trouble really but Rory was still afraid he was dreaming. Amy Pond, mad, impossible, wonderful Amy was his girlfriend. His girlfriend. He couldn't believe his luck.

“Rory,” Amy took both his hands in hers and walked them both towards the brand new fountain in the town centre. “It’s so warm today and neither of us can really afford to go all the way to Gloucester for a swim. What’s the worst that could happen?”

In his head, Rory went through the rather extensive list of reasons as to why swimming in a public fountain was a Bad Idea, complete with capitals. Amy kept watching him and so he clung to the answer right at the top, “What if someone sees us?” By the smirk on her face Amy didn’t really care about the prospect of being seen and Rory soon found himself sitting on the edge of the fountain, trying to ignore the fact that his girlfriend was stripping her clothes off next to him.

A small splash signalled Amy’s jump into the fountain. He didn’t see why she had to jump since the fountain was only knee-deep. Then again, Amy loved attention, and he could see plenty of boys eyeing her up. He gave his best glare but it really didn’t do much to dissuade them.

"Come on Rory!" Amy laughed as she sat in the fountain, the water coming up to her waist. "It's a great way to cool off."

Rory stopped himself from pointing out that Amy in a bikini was hardly likely to help him cool off and instead went with the more normal reply. "Everyone can see us."

"So?"

He didn’t have an argument for that and found that Amy was remarkably persuasive when she wanted to be. If anyone asked, he was forced to do as she said. It had nothing to do with the fact that she grabbed him, snogged him and she was wearing a skimpy top. Nope, nothing to do with that at all.

“Isn’t that better?” Amy waded to his side with a smile on her face. “Nothing like a free swim.”

“Well I wouldn’t call this a swim exactly,” Rory chuckled. “But it is a great way to spend the day.”

“Eyes front Mr. Williams.”

“Oh they are.”

Amy laughed and splashed him before running to the centre of the fountain, “Can’t catch me!”

Rory shook his head, sending water everywhere. As he chased Amy around, occasionally splashing her or being splashed himself, he forgot about the looks they were getting and just lost himself in the fun of the moment. Maybe this wasn't how he pictured a relationship but the only thing that really mattered was Amy. As long as he had her, the world could do its own thing, and he planned to keep her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt:
> 
> Imagine your OTP going down to a busy town-square and jumping around in the fountain together; not caring who stares.


End file.
